He Man: Mother and Child Reunion
by YellowAngela
Summary: I know I got a lot of requests for a sequel but see explanation inside. This is just a simple fluffy fic to celebrate Mother's Day. Dedicated to all mothers out there (and there seems to be more here than the other fic I write for). What surprises does Adam have for his mother? Find out.


**Well thank you to all the reviewers of my last story. Many of you have suggested that I write another story with Adam and Teela. Thank you for your vote of confidence but honestly everyone is writing about Adam and Teela and they are much better writers than I. I have nothing new to add which is why I'm probably not going to write along those lines. I will only write if I feel I have something new and interesting to add. This story is fluff but I feel it's something that no one has ever addressed. So without further ado, the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MOTU.**

"Hi, Sis!" Adora heard her brother say as she stepped through the portal.

"Hello brother, what is the big deal that I have to immediately come. Not that I mind coming back to see you but you're lucky that Hordack has been quiet as of late or I couldn't be here." She said while embracing her brother.

"Well, thank the Ancients, you can come. It's mother…"

Adora's eyes widen in fear.

"No, she's all right. It's just… it's just this is the first time we are a family and I want to make sure you are here for _it_."

"Ok, you need to stop being cryptic and start talking sense. What is _it_?" Adora's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Sorry, sorry," Adam laughed. "I'm just excited."

Adora looked at her brother. His eyes had a mischievous twinkle and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"So? What is _it_?" Adora asked curious now.

"When mother came to live on Eternia, father adopted some of Earth's customs to make mother feel at home." Adam began slowly.

"Go on." Adora prompted.

"Well one of those customs was to celebrate motherhood. And that's today! Mother's Day!" Adam finished with a dramatic flair.

Adora clapped her hands together. "Oh my first Mother's day!"

"Yes," Adam agreed. "Father decided to go all out this year and throw mother a big ball tonight. But you showing up there will be a surprise for everyone."

"Then wouldn't it ruin the surprise if I showed up now?" Adora asked.

"Well, we're going to sneak you in." Adam said

Adora raised an eyebrow incredulously. "And how will you do that?"

"Leave that to me." Adam stated nonchalantly.

"You should go now if you want to finish the other part of your surprise." A voice came from behind them. Both of them jumped a little.

"Oh Sorceress, I didn't see you there." Adora gasped as she clutched her chest. "Sorry, I didn't greet you too."

"Quite all right princess. But time grows short." The sorceress answered serenely. "You should get going. I believe Adam wants you to do something before the ball."

"You're right as usual Sorceress. Come Sis, let's get going." Adam gently took his sister's elbow to lead her out of Grayskull.

"This is so exciting." Adora squealed.

"Yes, it is. Have fun and… and give my …regards to your family." The Sorceress said almost sadly.

"Of course." Adam agreed. "See you later, Sorceress."

0o0

Adora and Adam rode the attack trak in silence for a while.

"What's wrong with the Sorceress?" Adora asked.

"What do you mean?" Adam frowned.

"I mean she seemed kind of … I don't know… sad." Adora shrugged unable to describe what she felt.

"Oh, you don't know do you? A long time ago her husband died and she gave birth to a baby girl. Unable to raise and protect her alone, she gave the child away to keep the child safe." Adam explained.

"Oh that's terrible." Adora said shocked.

"Yes, but she's been keeping tabs on her." Adam continued.

"But it must be hard for her still and hard for the daughter." Adora shook her head.

"You don't know the half of it." Adam said sadly.

"So why don't you tell me?" Adora challenged

You've met her daughter. Adam said off-handedly.

"Really? Who?" Adora asked curious.

"Teela." Adam said.

"Teela! Man-at-arms' daughter?" Adora's eyes grew wide.

"Actually adoptive daughter. Don't tell anyone." He commanded.

" And who am I going to tell? Oh that must be so difficult have your daughter so close yet so far." She said sadly.

"Teela has a hard time dealing with not knowing who her mother is. She went on a quest to find her once." He began.

"I guess she didn't succeed."

"Oh, but she did."

"What? Then how come..."

"The Sorceress erased her memory."

"But why?"

"It wasn't safe for her to know. The Sorceress has too many enemies and they can try to use Teela as leverage against her."

Adora thought about it and realized it was true. "Oh that's unbearably sad." She murmured.

"Hey, but I know everything will work out." Adam said confidently.

"And how do you know?" Adora looked at him sideways.

"Let's just say I am optimistically hopeful."

"That's what I like about you brother."

"My wit and charm?"

"Ha, you do have a modicum of that but honestly it's because it's hard to get you down."

"Thanks sis."

0o0

When Adam and Adora arrived at the palace, they entered through the servant's entrance. Orko was waiting for them.

"Adam! Adora!" The Trollan called excitedly.

"Shhh," shushed Adam.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." He bowed his head apologetically while wringing his hands.

"It's okay little buddy. I don't think anyone's here anyway." Adam tried to reassure the little magician.

"Yeah!" Orko brightened. "Your father, King Randor, has most of the servants decorating the palace in your mother's favorite flowers. The rest are working on the ball tonight. I'm the main entertainment." Orko puffed up his chest.

"Good." Adam nodded. "It's what I was hoping for. Now Orko are you ready?"

"Yes!" Orko declared as he wiggled his fingers. "Magic powers do transport, these two people away from court."

Magic sparkles engulfed Adam and Adora. Next thing Adora knew she was landing onto something soft. Adam apparently was not so lucky. Adora heard Cringer yelp. She sat up quickly and realized that she was on a bed. Adam meanwhile was on the floor rubbing his backside while Cringer licked his tail.

"Orko's magic is hit and miss." Adam explained, "but he wanted to help so badly I couldn't say no."

Adora nodded. She also knew a certain witch whose powers were not hundred percent reliable but whose heart was in the right place. "So now what?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could spend this time making mother's present."

"Make her a present? How?"

"Well when I was little..." Adora watched as Adam pulled out a small wooden chest. It was simple in design but well made. He opened it. "I had to distract her so I could get this."

"What is it?" Adora wondered out loud.

Adam pulled out some hand made cards and other knick knacks.

"Ever since I was old enough to hold a drawing stick in my hand I have been making Mother these Mother's Day presents. This is what mother calls her memory chest. I think it's missing something don't you?"

"Oh Adam," Adora sighed, "isn't that a little childish?"

"I think mother would love it." Adam insisted. "She had expected to get two cards every year but it must have broken her heart every year to only get one. Well, now we are making up for lost time."

Adora looked skeptically at her brother as he brought out paper and different colored drawing sticks.

He smiled and handed it to her. Adora hesitated before accepting them. Adam led her to his desk. Adora sat down and put one end of the drawing stick against her chin. She stared at the blank paper in front of her… and stared… and stared…and stared.

"Adam, I…I don't know what to draw. Can I see some of yours?" Adora faltered.

"No, no copying. This should be from your heart. Use your imagination." Adam called from his bed.

"Easy for you to say. I was raised by the Horde and imagination was not on top of their list of things they taught." She grumbled under her breath. She tapped the desk impatiently.

"Do it from the heart." Adam repeated.

Adora glared at him momentarily before turning back to the paper. She poured out the drawing sticks onto the table in hopes that the colors would inspire her.

Suddenly, Cringer's head popped up on the other side of the desk startling her. Her hand knocked over the ink jar.

"Ooops, I…I..I'm so s…s...sorry, A…a…adora." Cringer slinked off the desk.

Adora grabbed the ink blotter and tried to wipe off the excess ink.

"It's okay. I wasn't making much progress…" Adora drifted in mid sentence. She stopped pulled up the ink splattered paper and stared at it.

"You okay there, Sis?" Adam asked concerned.

"I'm perfect." Adora declared. She picked up a drawing stick and started working.

0o0

"Oh Randor, it's beautiful." Marlena looked around in awe at the castle hallway.

"Not half as beautiful as you, my dear." Randor smiled at his wife.

Marlena blushed prettily. "You're such a flatter."

Randor didn't answer. He picked up her hand and kissed it. As they gazed into each other's eyes, they leaned in.

"Your majesties!" Orko floated into the room. Randor sighed in frustration and Marlena hid a smile behind her hand.

"Yes, Orko." Randor tried to keep the irritation from his voice.

"Beg your pardon your majesties but the ball is starting and you must be there before the guests arrive." Orko said rapidly all in one breath.

"Of course, Orko." Marlena answered for her husband. "Come, my king." She took Randor's hand and followed Orko who had floated away.

They arrived at the ballroom. The guards opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Marlena inhaled sharply. Both her hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

"My baby's home." Her voice wavered. She held out both arms to her daughter who ran into them. They embraced for a good long while. Adam stood apart watching them with a satisfied smile on his face. After a while, Marlena looked up eyes bright with tears and held out a hand to Adam who also walked into his mother's embrace along with his sister. Finally Randor wrapped his arms around all three of them.

"This is the best Mother's Day ever." Marlena sniffed. Randor smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"The day's not over yet, my dear." He said.

Teela and her father stood a little ways off. Duncan gave his adopted daughter a sideways glance when he saw her hand hover over her face… just as he thought. Although Teela tries to portray a tough exterior she was very soft hearted.

"You okay my daughter?" He inquired.

"Yes, father. Just something in my eye, I guess." She tried to brush it off. "Excuse me." She walked away. Duncan's worried gaze followed her. The king and queen finally let go of their children and was talking to Adora. Adam's eyes also followed Teela as she walked out into the gardens. He glanced at Duncan who nodded. He excused himself to his parents and followed after the Captain of the guards.

0o0

Teela sat on the stone bench in the garden. She sat hunched over with her elbows on her knees. She played with something in her hands

"You know, usually you're the one who's looking for me." Teela immediately straightened up and faced the speaker.

Adam gave her a lopsided grin. She relaxed.

"Oh, hello Adam. You should be inside greeting the guests."

"The guests aren't due to arrive for another half hour." He sat next to her much to her consternation.

"Well, you should be with your family then." She said curtly.

"What's wrong, Tee?" He asked gently.

Teela sighed. She knew he was trying to be helpful and she had no right to be snapping at the future king and best friend.

"I'm sorry, Adam. You know how I get sometimes. I just want to be alone." She mumbled her apologies.

"I know. It's hard on you, today." Adam said softly. "But Teela, your mother loves you…"

"Then where is she?" Teela cut him off. There was a minute of awkward silence when Teela finally broke it. "Please Adam, I… I don't want to get angry at you. It's not you…" She stopped realizing she was just rambling. She got up to leave but two powerful arms wrapped around her in a hug. Teela struggled at first against the embrace but then felt her resolve melt. She buried her face into Adam's chest and she cried. When her sobs finally subsided, Adam handed her a handkerchief. She gratefully accepted it.

"I'm sorry about your tunic." She said after she blew her nose.

Adam shrugged. "It'll dry by the time we go inside. You okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

"Quit apologizing, Tee. What are friends for?" He grinned again.

Teela smiled back. "And you've always been my very best."

"And you mine."

They looked at each other. Adam held out his arm and Teela slipped her arm through his. It seemed natural... like it was where she belonged. Adam smiled at her. They walked back inside. Adora was shyly handing her mother the card she spent the morning trying to make.

"Adam suggested that perhaps you might have missed this when I wasn't here." Adora said feeling silly.

But Marlena's eyes teared up as she took the hand made card. The ink splatter was transformed into a butterfly. The caption read _Transformed by your love_. Inside Adora wrote: _Mother, I'm sorry I missed all those years with you but you never stopped being my mother no matter where I was. I love you. Happy Mother's Day. Love, Adora_

Marlena once again hugged her daughter. "It's perfect, my darling."

Adam and Teela smiled at the scene.

"Ahem," Teela and Adam jumped and broke apart.

Duncan stood behind them with his arms crossed.

"I bought her back safe and sound." Adam joked presenting Teela to her father.

Teela playfully slapped him, "You're such a goofball." She laughed.

Adam grinned. A smile twitched on Duncan's lips. "Be careful Adam. I'm a very protective father." He walked closer to Adam and whispered so that no one else could hear, "He-man or no He-man." Adam paled slightly until he saw the twinkle in Duncan's eye.

"Don't worry, sir. You can rest assured she's safe with me." Adam grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" Teela rolled her eyes at them.

Before any of them could answer, Orko shouted, "And for my first trick…" He wiggled his fingers and confetti popped out of no where covering the people on the floor.

"Orko, you're making a mess." Teela couldn't help laughing.

"No, no it's suppose to be flowers. Let me try again." He wiggled his fingers again. A block of gardenias appeared above Man-at-Arms.

"Auugghh!" Duncan cried as the flowers fell on top of him.

"Father!" Teela dug through the mess. She found him and helped pull him out.

"Orko!" Duncan growled.

"Ooopps. I think I hear the uh, the uh, chef calling me. See ya later!" He zoomed off.

Everyone laughed as Duncan climbed out of the flowery tomb.

Adam and Adora looked at their mother who had her hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter. They looked at each other. Yes, it was the best Mother's Day ever.

 **Things I ponder as a mother:**

 **1)Why does my kids' bathroom always smell like pee? I cleaned it from top to bottom yet I can't get the smell out. I've even washed the shower curtains and disinfected everything yet the smell is still there... Why?**

 **2) Why does everything I give my kids come back sticky? I mean I make them wash their hands before I give them my phone, pencil, ipad, etc. yet it always come back covered in grease.**

 **3) Why do my kids need to sit in the exact same spot at the same time? I have a couch, a loveseat, and an arm chair plus various other possible places for them to plant their keister on but no... they have to fight over one spot which changes from day to day.**

 **4) Why do my kids want to play with the exact same thing that their sibling is currently playing with? Doesn't matter that they had no interest literally 3 seconds ago but the second their sibling touches said play thing... he/she suddenly NEEDS that play thing NOW!**

 **5) Why do my kids suddenly remember that they promised their teacher I would bake cupcakes for the class party the next day right before bedtime? And why do I then stay up late to bake and frost these stupid things?**

 **Finally, I ponder if all these whys need an answer. Because the only thing I know for sure is that these are my kids and I love them... despite the fact that they are prematurely graying me.**


End file.
